sotfminifandomcom-20200213-history
Bunny Barlowe (Second Chances)
Name: Bunny Emilia Barlowe Gender: Female Age: 18 School: P.J. Hobbs Senior High School Hobbies and Interests: '''Theatre and acting, playing the electric violin, watching cartoons, anime and action movies, vlogging, voice acting '''Appearance: Pretty much average in terms of height but slightly above average when it comes to weight, Bunny stands at 5’6” and weighs 160lbs. She’s Caucasian and has rather pale skin, something that runs in her family but that is also helped by Bunny spending a lot of time indoors. Much of her weight is fat, rather than muscle, but to her delight, most of this is situated in her hips and bust, giving her a curvy figure, although she does have some located in her stomach. Because she doesn’t get much exercise outside of acting, Bunny attempts to keep her weight down through her diet, which is generally very good, aside from a weakness to certain snack foods. Bunny has a small, round nose, and large green eyes. Her eyebrows can grow larger than she’d really like, and so require constant trimming. She has no piercings or tattoos of any sort. Bunny is farsighted, and as such, needs glasses for reading and similar activities. However, she hates wearing them, and so keeps them stowed away in her pocket or bag much of the time, only wearing them when she absolutely needs to. Bunny makes sure to take excellent care of her long, flaxen coloured hair, her favourite part of her appearance, which reaches down to her waist. It is wavy and has a fringe generally brushed to the left. Bunny frequently wears hats, mostly paperboy caps, although she occasionally branches out to berets and other types of headwear. When she was abducted, Bunny was wearing an opened black zip up jacket, and underneath that, a light blue t-shirt, featuring the famous Japanese theatrical poster for Akira. Aside from that, Bunny wore a grey paperboy cap, a short red ruffled skirt that stopped just above her knees, a pair of black and tan cat face tights and a pair of black Converse. She was also carrying her pair of red framed glasses with her, in her bag. Biography: Bunny is the daughter of Lillian Barlowe, a radio DJ, and Alexander Barlowe, a mechanic, and is their only child. Her name was Lillian's idea; she thought it sounded adorable and unique, and thus a perfect fit for her beloved daughter. Bunny was born in New York, but only spent the first year of her life there, as her family moved to Denton shortly after; the Barlowes wanted to move as the majority of their relatives lived in the Denton area, and they wanted to see more of them. Lillian slightly spoilt Bunny in her youth, providing her with almost anything she asked for. However, slowly but surely, Alexander drilled the idea into Bunny’s head that hard work provided a greater benefit than being simply given something. She has taken this advice mostly to heart; however, Bunny still retains some of that spoilt attitude, occasionally getting sulky and grumpy if things don’t go her way. From a young age, Bunny has had an almost endless wellspring of energy and enthusiasm. If a teacher asked the class to do something, she’d be the first to volunteer, and if they asked a question to the class that she knew the answer to, Bunny would often shout the answer out rather than raise her hand. Bunny loved showing off in front of her friends, either something she herself had learnt to do or something her mother had bought for her. Occasionally this would result in her being treated with disregard or scorn, people attempting to let her know she was being too much. Whenever this happened, she would be much quieter and more subdued for the rest of the day, but it never seemed to stick; she would be back to her energetic self the next day. Lillian was quick to notice this, and an idea formed in her head. Lillian had always had dreams of being an actress, but a combination of misfortune and injury had quickly destroyed this idea. Partially out of a belief that Bunny’s enthusiasm and willingness to show off were perfect traits for an actress, and in part out of a desire to see her daughter achieve what she could not, Lillian signed Bunny up for a youth theatre and acting club. At first, Bunny was uncertain about it, and for the first few sessions, her usual enthusiasm and spirit was noticeably missing as she struggled to get into the groove. Lillian quickly noticed this and, realising that she might have pushed her beloved daughter too fast into something, took Bunny aside and asked her if she really wanted to carry on with the club. Had Bunny said no, her life would likely have taken a very different track. However, Bunny said that she wanted to carry on for a little longer at least, to see how things went. Within the next couple of weeks, Bunny’s energy swiftly clicked with the idea of acting, and she quickly grew to love it. She loved the thrill of performing, of seeing other people’s reactions to her, and of the simple joy she got from acting. Bunny’s life dream from then on was to become an actor, on stage, television and the big screen. She prefers comic acting and more action based acting to the serious, low-key stuff, although she’s perfectly willing and able to do so. She's especially well appreciated in the drama society due to her ability to work well in both a group and by herself. It is, however, pretty much the only form of exercise Bunny gets, meaning her physical condition is very poor. Bunny herself sees no issue with this; she's very happy with how she looks, and doesn't see the need to pick up a sport or exercise, as it doesn't help her with her hobbies or interests in any way. Lillian, however, sees things differently, and has pushed Bunny into taking a weekly yoga class, that she utterly despises. The downside of her dramatical awakening was that it only served to increase Bunny’s constant showing off, which frequently served to annoy her classmates and peers, even those who were friends with her. She never meant to irritate anybody; in fact, Bunny wanted to, and still wants to, make friends with as many people as possible. Showing off her talents was, she believed, one way of getting people to like her. Her constant wellspring of energy also wore many people out around her, and still does to this day. Bunny first started playing the violin when she was 8, being drawn to it specifically due to how much she loved the sound of it and how graceful it seemed. Few of her friends and classmates played an instrument at this time, let alone a violin, so as with acting, it was partially an attempt to stand out from the crowd. Bunny was first taught by a friend of the family who played as well, but nowadays she is more self-taught. She struggled at first, almost giving up early on, but steadily, with encouragement from her father, she grew more and more skilled and truly began to enjoy it. However, when Bunny started at P.J. Hobbs, she noticed several other students playing the violin, many of whom were clearly more skilled than her. Bunny didn’t want to give up the violin, but she did want to stand out in some way. After a bit of internet searching, she discovered the existence of the electric violin. Through a combination of pestering her mother and doing menial chores and jobs around the neighbourhood, Bunny finally received her electric violin when she was twelve. She finds composition and improvisation incredibly difficult, but something she really enjoys is taking a song or piece of music and performing it in a different style or genre to how it’s written. On a similar reasoning to wanting to pick up the violin, Bunny claims to be vegan, despite eating meat whilst at home or alone. She knows so few other people at school who are also vegan or vegetarian that she believes that it'll make her stand out more, as well as give off the impression that she follows a healthy lifestyle. Since she was young, Bunny has enjoyed watching older television shows and movies; mostly this has been on the internet, but she also leaps at the opportunity to watch them whenever they get shown on TV. Until a few years ago, this interest in particular had gone unnoticed by her parents, as they assumed she was just watching whatever was on TV, until Alexander stumbled upon Bunny watching Godzilla on TV one evening, and he sat down to watch it with her. The two talked about the film as they did so, and through this, Alexander discovered Bunny's particular love of older media, and an idea hit him. He had a box full of old Dragon Ball videos stored in the attic that he had been meaning to get rid of, and he asked Bunny if she wanted to take them off his hands. Bunny was instantly very receptive to the idea, and spent almost an entire weekend watching most of the box, which led to her adding anime and cartoons to her repertoire of things to watch. Similarly to her preferred acting styles, Bunny prefers favourite genre is comedy or action films and TV shows, some of her favourites being Adventure Time, Neon Genesis Evangelion, Die Hard and, of course, Dragon Ball. Bunny loves talking about her favourite shows and films with people, but it’s a well-known fact around school that the worst thing you can do in this situation is to mention you have an opposing view to her. She gets very defensive if she feels like her favourites are being insulted, but she also has a bit of a habit of dismissing any shows or films that she herself dislikes, so passionate and opinionated is she on this subject, which has caused her to anger and annoy a good amount of people around school. This has occasionally caused minor friction at home, when she has reacted to her father's views on old films with more hostility than necessary, causing her to be reprimanded or grounded on a few occasoins. For the past three years, inspired by several of her favourite online vloggers like Danisnotonfire and AmazingPhil, Bunny has been keeping a vlog which she attempts to update at least once every week, in an attempt to get her name even slightly more recognised, even if it is only minor internet fame; her subscriber count recently reached 3,500. She uses a variety of stuff in her vlogs, ranging from talking about her interests and hobbies, to the cartoons and anime she’s recently been watching, to playing her electric violin. Her acting abilities and growing notoriety online have led her to being cast in a few short, amateur, cartoons and comic dubs online. She has greatly enjoyed these opportunities, and has begun searching out for more avenues of voice acting, joining a handful of forums dedicated to such. Bunny’s grades at school definitely show that she’s the creative sort. She gets excellent marks in Drama and Music, and occasional good marks in English, but her other subjects range from average to poor. She’s not overly concerned with this, as she knows where her talents and interests lie. Her parents would both like for Bunny to get slightly better grades in all of her subjects, and have occasionally in the past attempted to push her towards this goal, but this was short lived, as they also understand exactly what their daughter wants to do with her life. Bunny’s attitude of showing off and making things entirely about her hasn’t yet vanished, but she’s doing her best to make it less obnoxious; she's inadvertently hurt close friends in the past with her attitude and behaviour. She brought one of her closest friends to tears by lambasting her taste in film and TV, and the two still aren't on speaking terms, no matter how many times Bunny attempts to apologise. It's thanks to events such as these that caused her to never want that to happen again. She still, obviously, loves the spotlight and she’ll take any appropriate opportunity to showcase her talents with relish. However, she won’t try and shove her interests and talents in peoples’ faces or try and upstage them, and for the most part only talks about these hobbies and interests when the conversation turns to them. Sometimes, though, Bunny forgets herself, and can gush about something at the merest mention of it, or send every conversation in the direction of one of her interests. This, combined with her constant energy, pride, and defensive nature when it comes to her hobbies, means that despite Bunny’s friendship group being fairly large, made up of a wide variety of people but people in the drama society especially, she also has quite a few people who dislike her. It hurts Bunny a lot more than she lets on, because it mostly happens when she's trying to be friendly and share her hobbies and interests, but she's also confident she can make up with them again in the future. Advantages: Cheerful and always eager to make new friends, Bunny could easily make alliances during her time on SOTF, and she already has a good pool of friends to ally up with. Being a talented actress, Bunny could probably manipulate or fool the other students, if she so wished. She’s also comfortable working in both a group and on her own, and on top of that, is happy working as either a leader or a follower. Disadvantages: Bunny is very out of shape, with the only real exercise she gets coming from acting. If it came to a chase or a fight, Bunny would almost certainly lose. She’s angered and annoyed some people at school thanks to her showing off, exuberant and high-tempo personality, and argumentative nature when it comes to discussing her interests. Bunny is an attention seeker, and this could lead to her attempting foolhardy stunts and plans on the island in various situations, when more practical or simple ones are available. Original Profile: '''Bunny Barlowe (TV2) '''Designated Number: Female Student No. 18 --- Designated Weapon: Maschinenpistole 40 Conclusion: Achtung, baby! Get into character, Ms. Barlowe, and leave your fake-vegan faux-hippie ways behind; it's time for the (probably final) performance of your life. Or I guess you could just immediately die in a boring way if you really prefer, but nobody wants to see that. You're an actress. Entertain. The above biography is as written by Pippin. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled By: Pippin Kills: 'Everett Taylor, Brigid Paxton, Sarah Miller, Jonathan Lancer, Irene Djezari '''Killed By: ' 'Collected Weapons: '''Maschinenpistole 40 (designated weapon), Kevlar Bulletproof Vest (from Tania Chell), Dragunov SVD (from Tessa Blackridge) '''Allies: 'Tania Chell '''Enemies: Jeanette Buendia, Simon Leroy, Sophie McDowell, Wendy Fischer, Everett Taylor, Scarlett McAfee, Tessa Blackridge, Brigid Paxton Mid-game Evaluation: '''Bunny panicked when she woke, found her gun, and spent a long time silently contemplating. Eventually she found Sophie McDowell and Jeanette Buendia at the side of the lake, she cheerfully approached them but also with her gun drawn and pointed. She felt guilty, but had reasoned that this was the only way off the island, and was trying to maintain her personality as best she could through her decision to take to violence. Jeanette in particular made it easy, as Jeanette was responding quite acerbically to being held at gunpoint, which Bunny didn't particularly appreciate. They were joined by Tania Chell, who Bunny regarded amicably, like Sophie. Bunny was less than thrilled that her potential targets were all people she rather liked, but Jeanette at least made things easier. She approached Sophie, who had begun to drift away from the conversation to brood on her own over a fish she'd caught, and put the gun right to Sophie's back. Sophie merely asked Bunny do it if she was going to, Tania was the one who jumped forward and tried to convince Bunny to stop. Simon Leroy also crashed into the area, falling onto the ground, injured. Bunny was overwhelmed, but kept at her theatrics even under the pressure from all angles, she approached Simon and held him at gunpoint, as a hostage. Nobody except Tania reacted with the panic she expected, Sophie called her out, as did Simon. Jeanette began to hurl rocks at her, one hit, and Bunny finally snapped under the pressure, firing in anger. Sophie offered her supplies as a peace offering, as Bunny had wanted, but despite having taken nasty wounds from the burst of gunfire Jeanette charged and tackled Bunny down. Bunny was able to thrash and get Jeanette off, but she was then too winded to stop Jeanette from making off with her supplies. Bunny brooded, humiliated, but she was thrown a lifeline by the actions of Simon, who recovered, got up, and saw fit to try and placate Bunny with another supply bag, the one Jeanette had abandoned while running. Bunny took the opportunity to get back into the act, trying to manipulate the other two. Simon, paranoid, saw through it but his behavior was hostile enough that Bunny could use it as a wedge to try and get the far more emotionally weak Tania on her side, even as Simon held her at sword point. '''Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: “Actually, the terrorists gave me some cheesecake to go along with my rations! Left a little note saying I was their favourite, so I get extra perks! -- In response to Jeanette throwing a jab at Bunny's weight. “I don’t even have my gun out, and I don’t even plan on using it, and he’s still pointing a sword at me! I know I’ve got good looks on my side, but I really don’t think I have strength or muscles in my favour, so what threat do I pose?” -- This after having held multiple people at gunpoint in the course of a minute or so. Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Bunny, in chronological order. Memories of the Past: Pregame: *That's Really Super, Supergirl Second Chances V2: *Princess Aquapussy *When There's Nothing Left to Burn, You Have to Set Yourself on Fire. *Or Te! *The Snakes of Ireland *The Use of Common Sense is Secured *The Bad Bitches Club *A Rabbit In My Future *The Killer Bunny of Caerbannog *Though Far Away, We're Still the Same *We Own The Night Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in Second Chances or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Bunny Barlowe. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! U G H EVIL BNUUY >:CCCCCC - not Kermit